Dairy Of A Insane Girl
by xemluvszanessax
Summary: Miley's Point of view on a day in her life. It's pretty random. With a bit of Niley in it. Another atempt of me being funny. Check it out.


**Hi again, another try at me being funny. I feel this one's slightly better but whatever.**

**This doesn't really have a point, but it's just Miley's point of view. Of what, I am not sure. **

**Just read it, you will understand better. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the plot and the useless comedy. **

**Saturday June 15th**

**11.57 pm**

Crap. Double crap. How the heck did I end up running around the park at midnight? I'll tell you how. You're waiting for your boyfriend, when a weirdo comes along. He scared the crap out of me actually. I was waiting by the park when he suddenly jumps out of a bush. I screamed bloody murder. I think I scared him actually, he put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped out of my skin. I used one of the moves I learnt in the self defence class my Dad made me go to. I think I broke his arm, but I didn't hang around to find out. I think he was homeless, he was really creepy. Nate's probably freaking out. He doesn't know where I am and it's midnight. Oh gosh.

**12.03 am**

I'm so freaking exausted runing around the park in high heels is not a good idea. I think I might have to lay down on a bench and sleep for a bit.

**12.04 am**

My phone started ringing. Scared the crap out of me again. I think I need to go to a physcaratist to stop getting freaked out by silly things. I sat in a bush trying to catch my breath.

"Hello?"

"Miley where are you!?"

"Sitting in a bush."

"Why are you in a bush, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, a strange man touched me and he was really creepy so I ran to the park."

"I'm on my way, where about's are you?"

"By the swing set. I think I'm in a prickle bush."

"I'm on my way Miles.

**12.06**

Great. The stalker boys are lurking around by the fountain. They are a group of idiotic boys from my year at school. They are probably setting fire to their trousers again and practising being crap, which they dont need to bother doing because they are doing a fine job of it already. They are probably going to realise I'm here soon. They have been stalking me for years.

**12.07**

Jamie (one of the stalker boys who lives on my street) jumped out of the darkness followed by the rest of the crap gang. They were wearing those trousers that were massivley big for them. I'm suprised they haven't fallen down yet. Hold up, Mark's trousers fell down. He's wearing Hannah Montana underwear. Which I found absoulty histerical. If only he knew.

Once Mark got his trousers up Jamie came over to me and stared at my boobs again. He seriously has a problem. I wish Nate would hurry up, they are giving me the creeps. Jamie leant over me (I was still in the bush by the way)

"Alright sexy"

You know it's times like this when you wish a rabid fox would jump out and bite him. But that's never gunna happen.

"Leave me alone Jamie" I tried to get out of the bush but my dress got caught on a twig and exposed some of my leg which is not meant for them!

"Oooh look at that she's coming on to me" Oh please like that would ever happen, I'd rather come on to a dried penut. Wait arn't they already dried?

"In your dreams potato head"

"I'm counting on that" Eww, double Eww. The rest of the stalker gang leant over me. Oh God please don't let them rape me.

Nate's probably nearly here, so why not scream? The stalker boys are scared of him anyway. So I guess this is the only way.

I screamed. The stalker boys got a bit freaked out. But when they heard someone behind them they ran for their lives. I dont know why they get so freaked out by Nate. He helped me out of the bush, he looked a bit panicked actaully. Aww.

"I would have been here sooner but there was a man laying on the floor with a broken arm I had to call an ambulance"

Oh my gosh, I did break Mr Creepy's arm! Result.

"Don't worry about it, I kinda enjoy almost getting raped by the crap gang."

"What?"

"Don't worry Nate I was kidding" Or was I? No really I was kidding.

He shook his head at my randomness. "Miley, why do you sit in a bush when there's a perfectly good bench over there?" He said. Well he did have a point. I thought he would have got used to my randomness by now. Looks like he hasn't.

I brushed down my clothes and took a step forward. Suddenly I fell downwards. Into a rabbit hole. That's how I ended up in hospital. A broken foot and prickles in my bum. The doctors keep giving me weird looks and laughing. They wouldn't be laughing if it was them with a large thorn stuck up their bum hole!

Nate was sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed.

"What am I going to do with you Miley?" He said laughing to himself.

"Urm, take me to the Looney bin and lock me in their till I'm perfectly sane?" I said

"Miles you know I wouldn't do that. Even though you are quite mad." He said laughing.

"But you love me for it right?" Well he better do. He's said it enough times.

"I still love you even though you are mentally insane"

**Well another one shot I found on my computer. It's not very long and it's quite humorous. I don't really remember writing this. I was laughing at some of the stuff I have written actually. Well enjoy and PEACE!**

**Review! Again **


End file.
